Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by RyoChii17
Summary: Natsume and Mikan has been separated for 3 years since their graduation in Alice Academy. What will happen if they meet again? Will love blossom the second time around? Or will it just end miserably? Oneshot songfic. R&R please!


Hi minna!!! This is my first fanfic/oneshot songfic! =D  
Yoroshiku ne?! :D  
Sorry for any grammatical errors...

Disclaimer: I don't own GA or any of its characters ( I just own Natsuki in this fic...) 'coz if I do, Mikan and Natsume will be together by now!!! XD

Enjoy!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

It's a perfectly peaceful Sunday morning. The sun is bright and children are playing blissfully around the exquisitely attractive park. Beautiful Sakura trees abound the famed park with its petals swaying gently with the wind. Couples and families can be seen having picnics here and there. Such a beautiful day has filled everyone with great joy, except one...

'It's been 3 years since then huh?' A certain raven-haired lad thought as he was strolling around the park in a suit before finally settling down in a nearby bench near the biggest Sakura tree. He has a messy hairstyle and some loose buttons on his suit. Yup, this guy is the great Natsume Hyuuga. The most sought after bachelor and owner of most hotel chains and state-of-the-art parks around the world including the biggest one in Tokyo, this park, the Sakura Park. He was about to stand and leave the bench when he saw a woman standing not far from him eyes wide with shock almost brimming with tears.

Hazel orbed eyes...

Long flowing chestnut hair...

Innocent probing face...

Mikan.

_**doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattan darou**__**  
**__**donna ni toki ga nagarete mo**__**  
**__**kimi wa zutto koko ni iru to omotteta no ni**___

_**demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

'Mikan' The raven-haired lad thought shock visible on his crimson eyes. He immediately regained his composure and returned his nonchalant face. After a while, the brunette also calmed down and settled on the other side of his bench. There was a deafening silence as tension filled the air.

"So, have you been well Natsume?" The brunette asked, hoping to start a small talk.

"Hn." The raven-haired lad passively answered.

Another silence.

"So, what happened to you when you graduated Alice Academy?" Natsume queried, looking into her eyes.

"Well...I haven't seen anyone much after I graduated until one day I bumped into Ruka. I learned that his work was not that far away from mine and so we occasionally see each other. We started going out and when he asked me to be his girlfriend...I said yes." Pain stabbed through Natsume's heart knowing that his best friend is now this girl's boyfriend. But he hid it well, knowing that Ruka loves Mikan almost as much as he does and he knows he can make her happy.

Silence filled the air before Natsume spoke up again.

"You and Ruka, huh? Well, good for you. Congrats." Natsume said mustering up all his courage to say those words, although his feelings shout the pain.

_  
_**_doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou_**_**  
**_**_mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_**_**  
**_**_afuredasu kotoba wakatteta no ni_**

**_mou todokanai_**

**Flashback: (3 Years Ago)****  
**  
_Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. The hottest couple in the campus. Envied by everyone. They may seem to be constantly arguing but deep inside they care and love for each other. They always hang out in their Sakura tree just enjoying each other's company. No words needed to be spoken. _

_**hajimete deatta sono hi kara**__**  
**__**kimi o shitte ita ki ga shitan da**__**  
**__**amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari**_

_**doko e iku no ni mo issho de**__**  
**__**kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de**__**  
**__**bokura wa futari de otona ni natte kita**_

_**demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

_One night, Natsume just came back from a mission. It's also the week before graduation and so Persona was giving him twice the load he does before. That night, he was shot in the left arm but thankfully it's not very deep. Just as he was retreating to his room, the devil himself appeared before the raven-haired lad._

_'Persona' Natsume thought as disgust and fury filled his mind towards the guy._

_"My, my Kuro Neko-kun, it seems that you're softening up. To be hit on such an easy mission, is it because of the upcoming graduation of the notorious Black Cat..._

_or is it because of a certain Mikan Sakura?" Persona taunted to Natsume._

_"You bastard! I swear if you do anything to her I'll--"_

_"You'll do what Natsume? Kill me? You can't even dodge a single bullet like that on your arm." The dark teacher sneered at the young lad._

_"If you don't want her to be hurt, you'll do another year of missions even as you graduate and you'll cut your ties with her. You surely understand that now do you?"__  
__Persona murmured to Natsume._

_"..."_

_"Good. Your missions are done for this day." And with that, Persona vanished without a trace, leaving the raven-haired lad deep in his thoughts._

_**doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattan darou**__**  
**__**donna ni toki ga nagarete mo**__**  
**__**kimi wa zutto koko ni iru to omotteta no ni**_

_**mou kaerenai**_

_Natsume went to his room, only to find Mikan waiting there. Upon seeing Natsume, Mikan immediately treated his wound knowing fully well that he went to his missions again, no matter how many times he hide it. Silence filled the room as Mikan were treating Natsume's wound with utmost care. Although she finds the silence uncomfortable, she didn't utter a word. _

_"Done. your wound's all better now. I've put bandages all over. It'll be better by graduation. Make sure to rest it until then, 'kay?" Mikan cheerfully said even though she sensed that something's wrong with him. She was about to leave the room when a pair of arms stopped her in her tracks._

_"I love you, Mikan. I always do." Natsume whispered to her, hiding his eyes with his bangs. Mikan turned, slowly facing him._

_"I love you too, Natsume. No matter what happens." Mikan sincerely replied while raising his face and looking deep into his eyes. With that Natsume kissed Mikan passionately on her sweet, pink lips. The brunette was shocked at first but soon gave in to the kiss._

_They made love that night..._

_...The Next Day..._

_Our cheerful brunette has just awoken from her peaceful slumber when she noticed that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. She called him a few times, all to no avail. She hopelessly searched for him all over campus but alas, he's unfound anywhere. More days passed, still no Natsume. Mikan was desperately trying to find him while her friends are worrying for her especially a certain blond animal-lover. Finally, the day of the graduation has come and everyone's excited all but a certain brunette. Natsume is still nowhere to be seen when she found a letter in her bedside table.__  
_  
_**Polka, meet me at the Sakura Tree.**__**  
**__**-Natsume**_

_The brunette was overfilled with joy that she hurriedly run towards their Sakura Tree. But the next scene she saw left her heart into pieces. Natsume was there...__  
__and he's hugging another girl._

_The face of the girl was still unknown to her. All she knows is that the girl has short, raven hair._

_The scene was too much for the hazel-eyed girl. She ran away with saline tears streaming down her lovely face one after another. She found refuge in her room and cried till she can't take no more. It's about twilight when she finally gathered the courage to stop the sobs that coming from deep inside her. The graduation was about to start and so she decided to hide her unbearable throe to stop her friends from worrying. She went to the ceremony with a smile plastered on her face as if everything was normal. _

_Meanwhile, Natsume knew Mikan saw the scene between him and Aoi, his sister. He saw her but it seems that she hasn't noticed. _

_'It's for the best Mikan.' Natsume thought as tear escaped from his eye while turning his back on the ceremony where he saw Mikan.__  
_  
**End of Flashback**

'If I haven't turned my back on her, what could've happened?'  
'Or if I have fought that damn Persona, perhaps by now she's still by my side...'  
'Did I make a mistake?'  
'Will she be able to love me again after all that if I still run after her?'

These questions are running through the Black Cat's mind when his beloved girl spoke.

"Hey Natsume,

_**tokubetsu na imi o motsu kyou o**__**  
**__**shiawase kao de tatsu kyou o**__**  
**__**kirei na sugata de kamisama ni chigatteru kimi o**_

_**boku ja nai hito no tonari de shukufuku sareteru sugata o**__**  
**__**boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou**_

I'm getting married to Ruka by next week." That one, little sentence broke what little hope he has left. He hid the tears that have been threatening to fall under his raven bangs.

"Really? I'm...happy for you. Again, congrats." He said, keeping his voice calm contradictory to what his emotions repeatedly shout out.

"Th-thanks. Also, Ruka wants you to be our best man. You're his...best friend after all." The brunette added. His heart has shattered more into pieces.

"Sure. I really have to go now. I've got to go to my work." He stood up, hurrying to finally escape and go somewhere else.

"Oh. Okay. Here's my and Ruka's number. Call one of us for you suit." She gave her and his fiancé's contact numbers. She left soon afterwards.

_  
_**_mou doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattan darou_**_**  
**_**_ano koro no bokura no koto mou modorenai (kangaeta)_**_**  
**_**_mou modorenai (kangaeta)_**_**  
**_

'It's finally their wedding huh?' Natsume thought as he stood beside Ruka at the altar waiting for the bride to arrive. He's clad in a black tuxedo and his signature messy raven-haired look. He looks dashing of course. Finally, the wedding march sounded and in came their friends and family. After a few minutes, the bridesmaid, Imai Hotaru, followed by the bride finally entered. Mikan was glowing with beauty and elegance as she entered the aisle. Natsume looked at the beauty before him when he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he's not the lucky one to wed the lovely girl.

_  
__**doushite kimi no te o tsukami ubaenakattan darou**__**  
**__**donna ni toki ga nagarete mo**__**  
**__**kimi wa zutto boku no yoko ni iru hazu datta (mou kanawanai)**_

The two finally exchanged their wedding vows that tore his heart more. The ceremony was finally over and Mikan was finally out of his grasp. Knowing this, he felt that there's nothing left more of his heart. Stabbed, crushed and broken, he doesn't have anything left of him.

No happiness...

No reason for existence...

Nothing.

Just emptiness...

He approached the celebrating couple to say his farewell to the two.

"Congrats Ruka, Mikan. I wish for your happiness. Unfortunately, I have to go or I'll be late for a meeting." Natsume said without a hint of pain in his voice.

If only he knew that the happiness of the girl he loves is in his and, only his, grasp...

If only he knew that the girl he wishes to be with wishes the same thing back...

If only he knew that the girl before him would gladly run away with him just so that they could stay together...

He would've fought for his feelings.

But alas, they shrugged it off painfully. Crushing both their hearts and torturing their souls into a never-ending damnation without each other. If only they knew of each other's feelings.

_  
__**sore demo kimi ga boku no soba hanarete ite mo**__**  
**__**eien ni kimi ga shiawase de aru koto tada negatteru**_

"Goodbye Ruka, goodbye...Mikan." With that, Natsume turned his back on the seemingly happy couple, with a tear escaping from his eye. At the same time. a glistening tear also escaped the eye of a certain brunette.

"Goodbye...Natsume." She whispered gently into the wind.

"Mommy!!!" A 3 year-old toddler ran to her mom.

"Natsuki! What's the matter baby?" The brunette asked the little girl with raven hair and hazel orbs. She took her in her arms while the little one answered her question.

"Mommy, you said Daddy will be here. I don't see him anywhere!!!" With that, the cute little girl burst into tears.

"Shh, baby. Daddy won't be here anymore." Mikan answered with sadness evident on her tone and face.

'Natsume...are we really not meant to be for each other?' The brunette asked in her mind which has been filled with Natsume.

'Mikan...are you really not for me?' At the same time the raven-haired lad thought while in his spacious apartment.

_  
_**_tatoe sore ga donna ni samishikute mo (tsurakute mo)_**

'If so...

Why did I fall in love with you?'

-End

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What do you think???

I'm sorry if it's not that good since this is my first fic and there's not much tragedy...  
The song is 'Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou' by DBSK.

Thank you for reading!!! :D

Reviews are all appreciated!!! XD

-RyoChii4Eever


End file.
